Just Friends
Just Friends is the eighth episode in the second season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Gordo encourages Lizzie to finally do something about her crush on Ethan Craft — that is, ask him to the Sadie Hawkins Day dance. When Lizzie asks Ethan for the dance, he disappoints her by saying he likes her as a 'friend', and does not want to risk changing it by going out with her. Matt and Lanny open a club in their backyard and their beverage becomes quite popular. But in the end, they are forced to shut it down. Plot Gordo encourages Lizzie to finally do something about her crush on Ethan Craft; she should ask him to the Sadie Hawkins Day dance. But when Lizzie does this, she's disappointed when Ethan tells her that he likes their relationship as friends and doesn't want to risk changing it by going out with her. Lizzie is determined to turn herself into a girl who is perfect for Ethan, and with the help of Gordo, she begins a surveillance campaign to determine all of Ethan's likes and dislikes so she can make herself over for him. Meanwhile, Matt and Lanny are trying to whip up an "evil potion," but instead they come up with a great-tasting smoothie. It's so good that when they begin to sell it to neighboring kids, Matt's back yard becomes the newest hot spot in town, and soon everyone is flocking to the "Club Flamingo." Lizzie goes on her campaign for Ethan and it seems to be working: he's knocked out that all of a sudden they seem to have so much in common. She even knows how to dress like his fantasy woman! So since they're getting along so well, Lizzie once again asks Ethan to the dance. He tells her that nothing has changed: he still likes being friends with her and doesn't want to be boyfriend/girlfriend. Lizzie is dismayed and confused by what has happened. Her parents try to console her, but she's still down. So she goes to Matt's Club Flamingo to drown her sorrows in smoothies. Matt has had his own troubles; a big, scary kid named Sonny doesn't like the competition Matt's place has been giving him, so he has pressured Matt into shutting down. Gordo and Miranda drop by; it turns out that they're dateless for the dance, too. So while Lanny "plays it again", Gordo and Lizzie have a slow dance (and so do Miranda and Matt). Quotes Miranda: (after she and Gordo come into the back yard) Hey, how are you doin’? Lizzie: Oh, not bad. My parents kept pulling the ‘Any guy would be lucky to go out with you’ thing, so.. Gordo: Want to go to the dance anyway? Lizzie: Nah. I don’t have a date. Miranda: Neither do I. Well, I thought of someone I would ask, but, turns out, Brad Pitt’s married. Gordo: And as expected, poor old Gordo got zero invites. The big goose egg. Good morning, good afternoon, and good night. (sighs) Lizzie: So, um.. dance with me. Category:Season 2